Just Cause 4: Karthstan endings
This a sub-page for Just Cause 4: Karthstan endings, aka QWTF spy's JC4. Multiple endings are a new concept to the series, with each faction before the final mission, you have to choose who to show true allegiance to, and that means all other un-chosen factions will have their leaders killed. There are a total of 4 endings in Karthstan. There will be ambiguity on which ending is the canon one, so it's left to the player's interpretation in which ending is the correct one. Corestar (Corporate hissing ending) In this ending, this happens. * Rico sides with Corestar. * Parker Chapman survives. * Said Farrah and his heir die and are overthrown. * Mubarak Farrah, Khairi, and Fadel Cisto die. * Karthstan becomes a secret corporatocracy. KRSL (Frenzy of Fraud ending) In this ending, this happens. * Rico sides with the KRSL. * Fadel survives. * Said Farrah and his heir die and are overthrown. * Parker, Mubarak, and Khairi die. * Karthstan becomes a totalitarian communist republic. PDGK (Democracy for everyone ending) In this ending, this happens. * Rico sides with the PDGK. * Khairi survives. * Parker, Mubarak, and Fadel die. * Said Farrah and his heir die and are overthrown. * The pre-Said democracy and original 1959 constitution are revived and Khairi becomes the 11th president of the republic. The Rahmani (Divine Intervention ending) In this ending, this happens. * Rico sides with The Rahmani. * Mubarak survives. * Parker, Khairi, and Fadel die. * Said Farrah and his heir die and are overthrown. * Karthstan becomes an Islamic Republic and Mubarak Farrah becomes the supreme leader. Faction leader deaths If Parker Chapman is chosen to be killed ''"You communist traitor! You were working with those communists the entire time!" - ''Parker. Rico discovers that Parker and his assistant are holding a buyer's meeting in Kahnushahr, Rico arrives in an empty underground parking lot to Parker's surprise until he learns that Rico is here to kill him. A massive gunfight ensues with the buyers, Parker's assistant, and some Corestar soldiers dying. Parker is fatally wounded. He immediately starts accusing Rico of being a communist spy for the KRSL which Rico denies, telling him he did it because he does not like greedy bastards such as Parker and Corestar. Telling him that if he will ever see the CEO of Corestar (Parker's boss) he will kill him. Rico then puts a shotgun up Parker's mouth and pulling the trigger. Blowing up Parker's head. If Fadel is chosen to be killed. ''"So you were a spy for those capitalists?" - ''Fadel. Rico finds Fadel taking a short plane trip to Al-Sharma. He then seeks on the plane and starts shooting the guards. Fadel then catches on that Rico is on the plane to kill him. A massive gunfight ensures across the plane and Rico then reaches Fadel. Rico then wounds Fadel, Fadel then starts accusing him of being aligned with those capitalists at Corestar. Rico then congratulates Fadel on turning the KRSL from an outlawed party into a paramilitary group. He then tells Fadel that "you're going the long way out" he then drags Fadel to the still working propellers and throws him into it, destroying Fadel's body and causing the still Airborne plane to stall. Rico gets off before the plane crashes. If Khairi is chosen to be killed. ''"I thought we're friends!" - ''Khairi. Rico then discovers that Khairi is having a speech in abandoned Mosque about the coming Revolution, he then arrives in the Mosque to Khairi's surprise who then starts praising him. Until he learns that Rico is here to kill him. A massive gunfight ensues until Khairi is fatally wounded and is shot in the throat, Khairi being unable to talk. Rico then tells Khairi then he only did for the money and he gives Khairi a slow acting poison that kills him. If Mubarak is chosen to be killed. Rico discovers that Mubarak is at the base, planning his next move. Rico then storms the base, killing every Rahmani member inside it, then he reaches Mubarak. Who starts attacking Rico. Rico then wounds him, Mubarak then asks about Rico's intentions, he then explains that he does not like liars and exposes Mubarak for what he truly is, a manipulative liar. Rico then leaves, allowing Mubarak to die of blood loss. Category:Content Category:Karthstan